Red Wing Terra
by KookieSundae
Summary: Ocello D Terra is a girl who lived her life dreaming of freedom. Her story takes place at Dawn Island, Fusha village where she met a young boy named Luffy. They dreamt big and continue on their separate ways 10 years later. Join Terra in her adventure to find her potential crew and to go through an experience of a life time. contains yuri themes. no main pairings. NOT a OCXLuffy
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning pt1

**Warning! Yuri themes. OC. OC crew. There will be a few things added into the story that you will not see in One Piece. This timeline will be LINEAR that means it will follow the story in chronological order. It will mostly follow my OC crew's adventures but there will be chapters were they meet the Mugiwaras (Strawhats). No main pairing. Hints of harem themes but it will not be prominent.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own One Piece, although I do because then I'd be rolling in money! Although I do own Ocello D Terra and other characters you may not recognise in the original.**

(-)

Chapter 1

Along the edges of a forest, beyond the border of Foosha village-was a small girl. She was walking aimlessly, dragging a large branch alongside her. Her name was Ocello D Terra.

She was a short girl and appeared to be around the age of seven. She had a head of layered brown hair, the ends of it curling in different directions looking like she had just rolled out of bed. Terra was clad in a plain yellow shirt and red shorts. One of her shoes was missing but that didn't seem to deter her, her dark eyes were wide, filled with excitement, as she watched her surroundings.

"Ku-wak-ak-ak-ak~"

A sound caused Terra to pause in mid stride and cease her mindless humming.

"Ku-wak-ak-ak-ak~"

She listened carefully and looked towards the forest. As the sound repeated, Terra tilts her head so that her ear was facing the sky, occasionally switching sides, looking like a curious puppy.

"Ku-wak-ak-ak-ak~"

Terra looked cautiously into the forest and didn't waste another moment as she tried to track the owner of the sound. As soon as she walked a few steps forward, the sound was heard once before it echoed around her and made the forest seem ominous.

"Ku-wak-ak-ak-ak~"

Terra took a deep breath and braved herself as she tracked the sound coming from behind of a large bush. When she reached the bush, Terra peered around it only to see a small puffy figure lying on the ground. Curiosity had long gotten a hold of her, so there was no reason for her to stop now. Terra approached the figure and picked it up. The figure turned out to be a small grey bird no bigger than her hand.

"What're you doing on the floor?" Terra said to the bird that was currently curled up on her palms.

As if the bird understood her, the bird jumped up to its legs and twittered madly and made various gestures with one wing. Terra nodded along and responds with many 'oohs' and 'ahs' as if she understood the chattering.

"Ahhh, so you jumped of your nest because you saw something shiny underneath the bush." Terra asked sagely, eyes closed, while nodding thoughtfully.

The bird nodded.

Terra's eyes popped open as she threw her head back and burst into laughter.

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHA you're funny! Puff-chan is a BAAAAAAKAAAAA! BUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The bird-or as Terra unexpectedly named '_Puff-chan'_- huffed before it prepared itself to jump off. Just before the launch, Terra calmed down enough to address Puff once more.

"Hehe I like you Puff-chan! I want to have you around! My name is Ocello D Terra and you are gonna be my nakama! What'd ya say?" She said cheerfully, her dark eyes wider than ever as she stared hopefully at Puff.

Puff stared warily at Terra then seemed to huff defeatedly and gave her a slight nod.

A large grin came up onto her face, showing a lone dimple on her right cheek. The grin dimmed down as she spotted Puff's crooked left wing and frowned thoughtfully.

"Hey, your wing looks funny Puff." She murmured and brought a finger down to poke at it.

"KU-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

(-)

After a few laughs (courtesy of Terra) and furious cries (Puff), she pocketed the shiny object-which turned out to be a gold coin-and headed back to Foosha village. As they walked the streets of the village, Puff perched sulkily on Terra's shoulder; they saw a small boy with a knife in hand stomping determinedly towards the docks.

"HEY LUFFY!" shouted Terra as she ran towards him.

Luffy turned around and smiled as soon as he saw Terra. "TERRA!" he shouted back.

"What're ya going to the docks for?"

Luffy's grinning face transformed into a determined one. "Shanks is back, so I'm gonna show him how tough I am!"

"Shanks is back!? WOOHOO! I'm coming with ya!" Terra said with a wide grin as she walked beside Luffy towards the docks.

It wasn't long till they saw a large ship with a red dragon figure head. The pair along with Puff climbed the side of the ship and stood/sat on the figure head while the occupants were distracted.

"Hey Luffy! Terra! What're you guys up to now!" said a red haired man on the ship.

Terra waved at the man grinning widely. "HI SHANKS!" Terra shouted in greeting while Luffy just huffed.

Luffy grit his teeth and shouted, "I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU GUYS! NOW YOU'LL HAVE TO TAKE ME SERIOUSLY! THIS IS HOW TOUGH I AM!" Then he held up his knife.

"HA HA HA! Get it over with! Whatever it is..." Shanks said in good humour.

Luffy took a deep breath and suddenly stabbed himself, under his left eye, surprising everybody on the ship.

"AHHHH! LUFFFFYY!" screamed Terra as she stared at Luffy in horrified awe.

"HUH!?" shouted the pirates.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR YOU IDIOT!"

"IT HUUUUUUURRTSS!"

(-)

The pirates and Terra hurried Luffy into a local bar (one of the few places they allow Shanks and his crew inside) to get him treated by the ship's doctor.

"A TOAST, TO LUFFY'S COURAGE AND TO OUR GREAT VOYAGE!"

It wasn't long before the pirates were celebrating, partying like never before and drinking booze with vigour. Various shouts of 'BEER!' and 'THAT'S MY MEAT' were heard coming from the inside of the bar.

"Hi Makino!" greeted Terra cheerfully at the green haired barwoman.

"Oh! Hello, Terra- oh my! What happened to Luffy?" asked Makino worriedly.

"Hehe, oh it's nothing. Luffy-baka just stabbed himself with a knife." she answered before joining Shanks and Luffy, leaving Makino looking shocked.

"It didn't hurt a bit!" said Luffy in false bravado as his tear filled eyes looked at Shanks and Terra.

"BUAHAHAHAHA! Luffy you baka! You have tears in your eyes!" Terra pointed out in mirth.

Shanks however, was not as amused. "LIAR! That was a foolish thing to do!"

"I'M NOT THE LEAST BIT AFRAID OF GETTING HURT! TAKE ME WITH YOUR NEXT VOYAGE! I WANNA BE A PIRATE TOO!" Luffy shouted excitedly as he totally ignored Shanks' reprimand.

"Hehe me too! I wanna have the best adventures ever!" Terra couldn't stop herself from joining in, as Luffy's enthusiasm was contagious.

"YOU TWO?! A PIRATE?! IMPOSSIBLE! DAHAHAHAHA!" Shanks laughed at the thought.

"Luffy, Terra do you two know why we call you both an anchor? It's because you two can't swim-you just sink! What good is a pirate who can't swim!" The red haired captain continued.

Terra pouted, "I've been practicing in the bath Shanks! I can float now!" she said in rebuttal.

"Congratulations, you're promoted to life ring." said Shanks in sarcastic humour.

"As long as I stay on board the ship, I'll be fine!" said Luffy, "Besides! I'm a strong fighter!"

He punched the air in front of him, "I've been training with Terra! My punch is as strong as pistol fire!"

"And I'm as fast as a swooping bird!" added Terra.

Shanks was slouching on the counter, leaning his face on his right hand. "Pistol? Bird? Wow… really?" he deadpanned.

"WHAT KIND OF TONE IS THAT?!" yelled the pair.

"Luffy! Terra! You seem unhappy" yelled one of the crew.

One by one, several pirates in the bar added their 2 cents in and at every word said, Luffy and Terra's eyes were getting wider and wider with excitement. Dreams for adventure and freedom, that's what being a pirate is all about.

"Don't give them these dumb ideas, guys." Said Shanks to his crew.

"But it's the truth right?" said one of the pirates.

"Right!" confirmed the other.

"Yeah Shanks, remember when it was your turn for the 'Macking Game'?" said P1 (pirate one).

"Yeah! You almost reached five hundred points that time if it wasn't for that old man!" said P2.

"I've never seen you run so fast in my entire life! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The rest of the crew laughed as well as Shanks himself.

"The 'Macking Game'? What's that?" asked Terra.

Ben, a tall, pony tailed man, who was Shanks' first mate, was the one to answer. "It's sort of a game our captain made up. It's where at each island we go to, each one of us takes turns to try and get kisses from girls. The higher the points, the most likely you're going to win."

"Kisses from girls? That's kinda stupid." Said Terra to the pirate crew.

"DAHAHAHAHAHA! You wouldn't understand! Only pirates can play this game! Not little kids!" Shanks said as he laughed off the insult.

"Yeah! After we leave as island, who ever gets the most points would get paid in the same amount in cash. 500 p = 500 beli." explained P1.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Shanks almost always win! Not many people can beat him!" another pirate said making the crew laugh.

Terra subconsciously straightened up her spine, the challenge in that statement was unheard of by anybody but Terra. She stood there akimbo, one hand on her hip while the other was pointing at the captain.

"Oh yeah?! I can beat you at any game! Besides, it doesn't sound too hard! You'll see! When I win this game you'd have to pay me!" declared Terra, staring directly in Shanks eyes as she did so.

Shanks, however, laughed once again. "DAHAHAHAHA! Is that so/ How are you supposed to get kisses? You're only seven! DAHAHAHAHA!"

Terra crossed her arms angrily. "LIKE THIS!" she exclaimed.

She started walking towards the bar, head tilted up, arms swinging high as Shanks and his crew watched. Terra climbed the stool and stood on it, looking at Makino intently as the said woman watched the scene.

"Hey Makino! Can you give me a kiss?" asked Terra, her cheeky grin revealing her lone dimple.

Makino looked at the girl in amusement. She decided to play along.

"Sure." Makino said simply, planted a kiss on the girl's forehead and went to the storage room.

As soon as lips touched Terra's forehead, a bright blush bloomed across her face, visible even under her olive skin. Terra turned around and marched stiffly back to the pirates, touching her forehead with a shy smile spread across her lips. The pirates started cheering for her.

"Woo! Way to go, Terra!"

"Nice technique!"

"With such a beautiful lady too!"

"Oooohh! Is that a blush I see! Terra's gone all shy!"

This earned a 'SHUT UP!' from Terra.

"HA HA! But you're gonna have to do more than that to beat Shanks! GAHAHAHAHA!"

At this, Terra pouted. What more does she have to do?

"Captain, Why don't you take them with us one time? It's not a big deal." said a pirate.

"Yeah, I agree." said another.

"YEAH!" Luffy and Terra yelled in unison, fully agreeing to what they are saying.

"Well, then two of you will stay here and let Terra and Luffy take your place." Shanks said simply not bothering to look up from the counter.

"GA HA HA HA HA! We've said enough! Let's drink!" they said in response, and with that they went back to drinking.

"WHAT KIND OF FRIENDS ARE YOU!" the pair yelled at the retreating pirates' back.

Shanks turned to the twins with a spoon in his hand. "The most important thing is that both of you are still too young. Wait at least another ten years and I'll reconsider taking you both out to sea." said Shanks.

The two weren't so pleased with the answer. "Damn it Shanks! Let me tell you!" started Terra.

"We're not kids anymore!" finished Luffy.

"Hey don't be mad. Here, drink some juice." Shanks said as they sat down beside him.

Terra and Luffy agreed cheerfully. "Ok! Thanks!" they said with a grin as they started chugging down their drinks.

It only took them five seconds to finish drinking before Shanks suddenly burst into laughter. "DAHAHAHAHAHA! You two really are just kids! DAHAHAHAHAHA!" said Shanks merrily with tears in his eyes.

"WHAT A DIRTY TRICK!" yelled Terra, her face an angry red.

Luffy turned around with his arms crossed and pouted. "Humph! I'm getting tired of this. I even stabbed myself and he still won't agree."

"Terra, Luffy. You should try to understand the captain's feelings." Ben said to them as he lit another cigarette.

The two tilted their heads in unison.

"Understand Shanks' feelings?" Terra said.

"Yes… after all he is our captain, he knows that being a pirate is interesting, but… he also knows that a pirates life is hard and very dangerous." explained Ben.

"…?"

"Do you understand? He doesn't purposely try to tease your ambitions to become a pirate." said Ben.

"I don't understand! Shanks just takes us for idiots!" exclaimed Luffy while Terra nodded in agreement.

"_Can't swim~_" teased Shanks from his spot at the counter.

"SEE!" yelled Terra, pointing at the perpetrator while Ben sighs.

Ben saw a small grey bird resting on Terra's shoulder. "Who do you have there Terra?"

Terra looked at her shoulder in surprise. She actually had forgotten about Puff until now. '_Sorry Puff._' thought Terra. "Oh! This is Puff-chan! I found her in the forest with a broken wing, so I rescued her!" said Terra proudly.

"If you were wondering 'Puff' is a male, grey falcon." said Ben.

Terra seemed to have ignored him as she sought out the ship's doctor to fix Puff's wing. When they came back, Puff was now actively perched on Terra's shoulder with his wing wrapped in a sling.

**End Ch1.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning pt2

**A/N- Took me a while to get use to this but I finally finished chapter 2. Im trying to have all of my chapters at least have 2,000 words each so it might take me ages to get to chapter 10! But! I will try to write even faster now and maybe try to improve on my writing skills.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own One Piece. Obviously. I do own Terra, characters you don't recognise from the original manga/anime and parts of the plot the involves my crew!**

Chapter 2

Makino came back from the storage room with a barrel. "Captain, you seem to be happy as always." she said with a smile.

He smiled back. "Yep. Making fun of them is my joy." snickered Shanks.

"He really _is _happy." Luffy grumbled to Ben while pointing at the red haired pirate.

"Luffy, Terra. Would you two like something to eat?" asked Makino as she walked behind the bar.

"Yeah, just put it on my treasure tab!" said Luffy.

"Treasure tab? You better not be tryna swindle the lady. What about you Terra? Treasure tab as well?" Shanks teased.

Terra huffed haughtily, "Nope not this time Shanks. This time I actually have treasure to pay with!" said Terra as she pulled out the gold coin from before.

"NO! I'm definitely gonna be a pirate… I'll pay her with the treasure I find!" defended Luffy.

"Ha ha ha! I'll be waiting!" said Makino good-naturedly before declining Terra's coin. "You too Terra! I'll expect big treasure when you two come back from being pirates."

Luffy and Terra grinned widely at her response. They sat down on the stools and waited patiently for their food to come. Makino came back with meat on a plate for Luffy and chicken noodle soup for Terra. As Shanks, Luffy and Terra tear their way through their food, Luffy spoke while trying to take a bite out of his steak.

"Shanks?" Luffy said, voice slightly muffled by the meat in his mouth.

"What is it?" replied shanks with a mouthful of rice.

"How long are you gonna stay?" asked Luffy.

"Well… it's almost been a year since we used this town as our base. I plan on setting sail a couple more times then we'll leave this town and head north." Shanks answered while he finished the last bite of his food.

Terra, who silent through the whole conversation fed Puff the last of her chicken and was almost finished slurping down the noodles. "A couple more times…" she muttered.

"Shanks?" said Terra.

"Hm?"

"I'll learn how to swim by then." said Terra with a smile.

"Me too." added Luffy.

Shanks smile at their determination. "Alright! Good luck to you both." he said.

After finishing their food, Luffy and Terra thanked Makino and climbed down their stools. Both Luffy and Terra were looking around for possible food to be dessert. They didn't have to look long as Luffy spotted a small chest at the end of the counter. "What's that?" she asked Luffy, earning a shrug, and opened the chest together.

Inside the chest was two odd looking fruits. One closest to Luffy was melon shaped, blue object with spirals printed all around the fruit. The one closest to Terra was an apple shaped fruit, with blood red colouring, fuzzy like a peach and had different sized swirls on it. When Luffy and Terra took the fruits closest to them and took a bite each. The two off them immediately recoiled as the nasty taste of their fruits hit their tastebuds.

The door suddenly slammed open. "Excuse me!" a voice shouted coming from the entrance.

A man entered the bar. "This is my first time seeing pirates… they look pretty stupid to me." he insulted.

Terra and Luffy momentarily stopped eating to stare at the man as he walked up to the counter and stood next to Shanks.

"We are bandits." the man continued casually.

The man had a topknot. A scar shaped like an 'X' was resided on the right side of his forehead. He had a goatee and was wearing a shaggy looking robe. The handle of his sword sticking out at his right hip. The man's name is Higuma, the leader of a group of bandits that reside in the mountains.

"We're not here to cause any trouble. We just want to buy ten barrels of sake." Higuma drawled.

"I'm so sorry, but we ran out of sake." Makino apologised.

"Oh?" he said looking around the bar. "That's strange… What are they drinking then? Water?" he drawled, feigning curiosity.

"It's sake." confirmed Shanks, the bandit turning to him as he did so.

"But that's all we have." said Makino sensing hostility coming from the leader.

"I'm sorry. Looks like we finished all the sake here. Sorry about that." Shanks said.

"Here, if you don't mind, you can take the last bottle." said Shanks as he offered the unopened bottle to the bandit.

Higuma looked at him for a second and took the offered bottle from his hand.

…Only to smash it across the captain's straw hat covered head making glass and sake drip down onto the floor.

Everyone had different reactions. Makino put a hand on her mouth as she gasped from the shock, the bandits smirked cockily at the scene, the pirate crew looked on with indifference and Terra and Luffy gaped, mouths full with their 'dessert', almost chocking on a piece with shock.

"Just who do you think I am? DON'T TAKE ME SO LIGHTLY! One bottle is not enough!" the bandit yelled at Shanks.

Shanks ignored the man as he stared down at the floor, distressed. "Oh no! Now the floor is all messy!" he said.

"See this?" Higuma said as he pulled out a wanted poster with a picture of his face. "My head is worth eight million beli. I'm one of the prime fugitives here and I've killed 56 people before, you cocky bastard…" the leader said slowly and menacingly.

"Now you know who I am, don't mess with us again." Higuma continued now standing over Shanks for intimidation. "After all, mountain bandits and sea pirates don't mingle very well."

Shanks continued to ignore everything Higuma said as he sat down on the ground and started to pick up pieces of glass off the floor.

"Sorry about that Makino. Do you have a mop?" the red haired pirate apologised.

"Ah… it's alright. I'll clean it up!" said Makino as she tried to stop the pirate from cleaning.

Higuma didn't seem to like being ignored. He unsheathed his sword and swiped all the plates and cutlery off the counter and onto the floor. The same spot where Shanks had been cleaning up.

"Well it seems that you really enjoy cleaning. Now you can enjoy doing it more!" Higuma said with a sneer.

The bandit started heading for the door with the rest of the bandits. "Humph. Later, you bunch of cowards." he said making the rest of the bandits laugh.

Once they left, Makino quickly rushed to Shanks to make sure he was fine. "Are you alright Captain? Did you get hurt?" asked Makino worriedly as she crouched down beside him.

While Shanks was reassuring the bar keeper he was fine, Terra and Luffy were breathing heavily as if they were trying to hold something back. They were gritting their teeth and clenching their fists, trying to comprehend what just happened.

Shanks chuckled, "Phew!" he huffed jokingly.

That set the rest of the pirates off. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"GA HA HA HA HA! Our captain looked so silly!"

"He fixed you up good, Captain!" HA HA HA HA HA!"

At this, Shanks took off his hat and started laughing with his crew. "HAA HA HA HA HA HA!"

Luffy and Terra however, couldn't find the humour in the situation. "WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!?" yelled Luffy with clenched fists.

Shanks and his crew turned towards them with confused looks on their faces. "Huh?"

"THAT WAS DISGRACEFUL! WHY DIDN'T YOU FIGHT HIM?! SO WHAT IF THEY HAVE MORE PEOPLE!" shouted Terra, as equally upset as Luffy.

"WHO LAUGHS AFTER GETTING PICKED ON?! YOU'RE NOT A MAN, AND YOU'RE NOT A PIRATE EITHER!" screamed Luffy.

Shanks stared at them both for a while. Then he chuckled and put his hat back on. "Look, I know how you feel, but it's just a bottle of sake. There's nothing to get worked up about." he said.

Terra and Luffy just huffed and turned around, fully intent on leaving the bar.

"I'm leaving! I'm going to find a different role model!" said Luffy.

"I don't want to see you again, chicken!" added Terra.

"Luffy, Terra… aww c'mon, don't be like that." Shanks said as he grabbed one of their arms each.

Terra was stopped from going any further. Luffy however, kept going. His arm stretched as he kept on walking towards the door before realising that Terra was no longer next to him.

The reactions of the bar were comical. The pirates did several spit takes, spitting their beers into the air as their eyes bulged out from their astonishment. Terra's mouth was wide open as she stared at Luffy's arm in shock; feeling pricks of pain down her arm. Shanks looked at the arm his was holding onto, horrified. He looked at it with panic thinking that he was responsible.

"WHHAAA-?!" screamed all the pirates as they gawked at the elongated arm.

"His arm! It's stretching!" the captain managed to choke out.

Luffy looked back at the commotion wondering what was going on. "AAAAHHHHH! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?!" screamed Luffy.

Shanks ripped his stare from Luffy's arm. His eyes travelled to the other arm her was holding. "ACK! Terra! Your arm! Th-there's… feathers coming out of it!" choked out Shanks once again from a different kind of shock inducing situation.

All the pirates, Terra and Luffy turned to stare at her arm. Everyone panicked once again, the pirates did their second spit takes while Luffy and Terra screamed their heads off.

"AAHHH! Terra! Your arm!" Luffy yelled.

"AAAGGGHHHH! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO US?!" Terra shouted out in panic.

Terra finally ripped her hand out of the pirate's grip. She continued to stare at her feathered arm until she felt the small pricking pain from before. The small red feathers slowly receded back inside her arm, leaving it with no marks or evidence to what had happened just recently.

Lucky Roo, one of the pirates walked over to the chest at the end of the counter. It was the same chest Terra and Luffy had raided for their 'desserts'. Lucky Roo picked up the chest and peered inside of it.

"THEY'RE GONE!" he shouted.

"WHAT?!" screamed the pirate crew with bulging eyes.

"THE GOMU-GOMU NO MI (Rubber-Rubber fruit) AND THE HANE-HANE NO MI (Feather-Feather fruit) WE TOOK FROM THE ENEMY IS GONE!" Lucky Roo continued.

He turned to Terra and Luffy. "Luffy! Terra! Did you eat these fruits?!" he asked in a panicky tone. Lucky Roo pulled out a picture of two fruits. They were the same ones Terra and Luffy ate.

"Uhh… yes?" admitted Terra.

"Weren't they desserts?" questioned Luffy, wondering what was going on.

Terra turned to the boy. "It didn't taste very good though…" she murmured, slightly disappointed the fruit didn't taste as sweet as it looked.

Shanks snapped out of his reverie. "That was the fruit of the rubber and the fruit of the feather! It's two of the fruits of the devil and two of the rarest treasures of the sea!" he shouted, pulling at both of their cheeks.

Both Terra and Luffy stared wide-eyed at the captain.

"…!"

"Whoever eats a devil fruit will lose the ability to swim!" Shanks continued.

"WHAAAT?! YOU'RE KIDDING RIGHT?!" screamed Luffy, his jaw literally dropping to the floor.

"NO WAY! THAT'S GOTTA BE A LIE!" yelled Terra.

"YOU TWO ARE IDIOTS!"

**End Ch2.**


End file.
